


If I Didn't Know Better [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, exclusively 2x16 backstory, yay! Rose McGowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora knows better than to listen to her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Didn't Know Better [Vid]

As always, the vid is downloadable through my personal site, and I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
